The Party
by Al'vere
Summary: As they all are coming of age, partys are held with the intention to find everyone a mate. They guys isn't to fond of the idea, least of all Naruto. For who would ever want to marry the host of the kyuubi? Will he finally see Hinata's love for him?
1. Part one: Invitation

_Yes, finally! A Naruto story... Really wanted to do one... So here goes!_

_Please review! Enjoy!_

**The Party**

**Part one: Invitation**

Every once in a while, people do unexpected things. Or rather, they actually do it quite often. It's just that, people never really seems to notice it. Those are often people that tend to be misunderstood, and Naruto was of course one of them. Currently lying in the shadow of a rather large tree, he was gazing up at the skies and looking at the clouds while deep in thought. Lying on his jacket with his hands behind his head in a black t-shirt, he was contempt and relaxed. He had come to this spot more and more often just to let his thoughts wander, trying to sort out his often chaotic mind.

Even though no one ever acknowledged it, Naruto actually had become quite a bit smarter. Perhaps it was the fact that he had gotten older, or just all the experience he had gained, or it was the simple fact that he had taken his time to relax under a tree sometimes. Either way, he didn't care whatever the others thought. All that really mattered was that he wanted to become Hokage, and he was getting closer and closer to his goal every day. He would one day be acknowledged by all of them. Then they would see.

A growling sound disturbed the peace, and Naruto scowled. His stomach growled again, and he sat up and smirked when he thought what Shikamaru would say.

"How troublesome…"

Laughing to himself, he rose and dusted of his jacket. Lazily, he threw it over his shoulder and began to walk towards the streets of Konoha. Setting the course towards his favourite place, a small smile graced his lips at the thought of how many bowls of ramen he would consume. His smile disappeared however, as someone bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch it!"

He was awarded with the sour face of an elder man, carrying a large box.

"Have some respect kid, you youths should leave way for elders."

Naruto glared after the old man before he continued. There seemed to be a bit more people out than usual, and many were carrying all sorts of stuff. Had he missed something? Most likely, it was something boring or unimportant.

"Tche…"

Finally, Naruto arrived and took a seat as he ordered his first bowl of ramen. Smiling again, the old man was soon forgotten as the lovely flavour filled his mouth.

"Naruto! Oi! Naruto!"

Blinking, he turned his head around. Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were seated at the corner. Naruto ordered four bowls more and headed over to the gang as he carried his second bowl. Hinata blushed and hid behind her own bowl as Kiba smirked at him.

"Thickhead, didn't you see us or do you really think with that enormous stomach of yours?"

Naruto gave him a playful glare and just said:

"Believe it!"

Sasuke snorted.

"You dobe…"

Sakura gave him a stern look, inching just a bit closer to Sasuke. She looked very good today, wearing a simple white dress, and if he knew Sakura right it was probably very short.

"Naruto, you really should cut down on the ramen. It goes to your head…"

Naruto smiled knowingly towards them, laughing a little on the inside. They really couldn't se past his former self, but at least they were his friends. He made a gesture towards the street as the old man he had bumped into came by, this time without his box.

"Have I missed something or what is going on?"

Hinata blushed, almost not daring to look at him.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto starred at Hinata in confusion and Sakura sighed.

"What have you been doing all day? Geez, I can't believe you Naruto. Theres going to be a party tomorrow night. Neji is throwing a party at one of the Hyuuga mansions."

Naruto swallowed hard and broke out laughing. Sasuke felt his lips twitch and Shino shifted slightly.

"Neji? You are kidding right?"

Sakura did her best to hid her smirk but failed miserably.

"No… snort"

Soon they were all laughing, except for Hinata whom only smiled. Sasuke was the first to stop, giving Sakura an odd look.

"You never told me it was Neji…"

Sakura shrugged, which made him frown a little.

"You never asked. Yeah he's having a party… Evidently to find a future wife."

Shino grunted and Sasuke starred down at the table. Narutos eyes widened. Hinata looked down at the table, blushing furiously. Sakura was the only one with a content bliss in her eyes, sighing longingly. They were all soon coming of age, which meant one thing; marriage. Neji was only the first among them, and far from everyone longed for that particular day. If Naruto had taken a closer look at Sasuke, he would have seen the fear behind his dark eyes. If he had taken a closer look at Sakura, she would cast blissful glances at Sasuke (to Narutos dismay). And if he had taken a look at Hinata and Kiba, he would have seen Kiba snuck glances at Hinata while she would have fainted when she meet Narutos gaze.

So caught up in the thoughts of upcoming marriages, Naruto never noticed a third bowl beside him until someone tapped his shoulder. He snapped out of it and muttered.

"I'm not hungry anymore…"

"YO!"

They all jumped as Rock Lee suddenly appeared by Narutos side, a wide smile on his face. Totally caught in surprise, the group just starred at the teen clad in green spandex.

"Naruto! It's bad for a youth not to finish his meal! What's all this about?"

It was, to surprise them all further, Shino who spoke up.

"Neji's having a mating party tomorrow night."

Kiba bursted out laughing, Hinata fidgeted and Naruto bit his tongue. Lee shined up, winking at Sakura.

"Yosh! It is that time in our youth! Sakura, I will conquer your beautiful heart."

Slapping herself in the face, she just gave him a glare. Sasuke shrugged.

"Leave her alone."

Sakura smiled widely at him, beaming with happiness, which was soon crushed by his cold voice.

"You can do better Lee."

She smacked his arm, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. Naruto hid a smirk. Kiba snickered.

"Heh, you know it's bad to insult ladies Sasuke. But it's even more bad to give them hopes."

Sasuke snorted at the joke, while Lee blinked. Naruto was glad that Lee couldn't se the intended joke and that Sakura was listening to something Hinata whispered to her. The black haired girl was actually looking very cute today, wearing a simple grey t-shirt. Naruto shook his head, wondering why that thought even crossed his mind. Lee made a quick gesture.

"Later! Gai-sensei promised that we would train some more today!"

Before they managed to even say a goodbye, he was out of sight. Sakura made a look.

"Riiight…"

Naruto stood up, slowly as his thoughts already began to wander.

"Nice seeing you guys… I'll head home now."

Hinata flinched as he turned his back towards them and walked away.

"N-Naruto-kun… D-didn't he s-seem a bit… d-down?"

Sakura nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I guess… Hey Hinata! Wan't to go shopping? We have to fix something good for tomorrow!"

Hinata suddenly stood up, making Sakura blink in surprise.

"Can we d-do t-that tomorrow? I-I have to g-go home now. Bye!"

Hinata rushed out, catching her breath outside. Her heart was beating like crazy, and she felt herself blushing slightly. She franticly looked around until she spotted her target. He was slowly making his way to his apartment, lazily carrying his jacket over his shoulder. She hurried to catch up with him.

"N-N-Naruto… Kun…"

He stopped and turned around, his blue eyes colliding with hers.

"Hey Hinata. What's up?"

She blushed and averted her gaze.

"I… Is something w-wrong N-Naruto-kun? You s-seemed s-so quiet… I m-mean…"

He sighed and put his jacket on.

"I just thought about that party… The marriage thing…"

Scratching himself behind his head, he forced a smile.

"Uhm… Could we talk at my place instead? There are just so many people around…"

Hinata blushed while she nodded furiously. The walked in silence, but it didn't matter to Hinata. All she could think about was that growing feeling in her stomach, like a thousand butterflies were flying around in there. Smiling a small smile, she felt happy just walking beside him. Naruto on the other hand, was feeling more depressed by the minute. He was going to be the only one that didn't get married, and all that thanks to the stupid kyuubi. The fox was surely laughing his goddamn ass off right now.

Sakura would never notice him, all she had eyes for was Sasuke that much was clear. No one would ever look at him and se him, just him. Clenching his fists, he starred hard at the ground before he felt a tug at his jacket. He looked up and saw Hinata pointing towards his apartment.

"Naruto-kun… We are h-here now."

Was she worried? Of course she was, who wouldn't? He was sure that Hinata would find defenitly find someone… Naruto nodded and led her in, closing the door. He made a face when he looked around his apartment, feeling slightly embarrassed for the mess.

"Erhm, I haven't had any time to clean you know, heh. To much training…"

He half expected her to shout liar, just like Sakura always did. But she just smiled at him. He really liked when she smiled like that…

"I don't mind. L-let's t-talk n-now."

Hinata sat down on his couch, blushing slightly as he sat down beside her. She fidgeted a bit, getting nervous when she realised how close they were. Naruto sighed as he leaned back, starring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know if I want to go to that stupid party… It feels so… Damn that kyuubi…"

Hinata flinched. His voice was filled with pain and anger, she could really feel his distress at that moment. In that instant, she wished that she could have drawn out all that pain and placed it within herself instead. He of all people didn't deserve this, she on the other hand…

"Naruto-kun…"

He closed his eyes.

"I will never get married Hinata. No one will ever notice me for… me."

Hinata began to blush furiously, and thanked the gods that he had closed his eyes.

"I… I… I do."

Naruto opened his eyes and tilted his head slightly to the side, with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Before he could answer, there was a loud knock on the door. Cursing, Naruto rose up from the sofa and found Hyuuga Neji standing in the doorway. Hinata gave off a squeak before she quickly stood up, blushing again. Neji gave her a surprised look.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?"

She began to fidget energetically, not meeting his eyes.

"I… I…"

"She just wanted to know if I was ok. Wanna come in?"

Neji shrugged.

"I have some other things I have to do, like deliver these stupid invitations. Here, this one's for you."

Naruto took the card from Neji, and gave him a look.

"You don't seem too keen to be having this party…"

Neji just scowled as he directed his gaze towards Hinata again.

"You coming with me Hinata? I'm heading home soon, your father wanted to speak with you…"

By the way Neji emphasized her fathers name, Naruto figured that it was probably on his command only Neji had agreed to it. Hinata joined Neji, but before they could go, she looked back with a worried expression.

"I… Y-you will c-come r-right, N-Naruto-kun?"

Neji turned his head slightly. Naruto gave a thumbs up, doing his best to smile.

"Believe it! See ya tomorrow, and Hinata, thanks!"

Neji grabbed her arm and began to walk, leaving Naruto to his own thoughts again. It seemed that all the guys really feared this… But they would at least have someone, he would never… he thought of Hinata again, which surprised him. Shaking it off, Naruto decided that he needed some more time to clear his head. He couldn't go around on the party tomorrow looking miserably, it wouldn't be fair to Neji. Even though he could be a bastard sometimes…

After a thorough training session, Naruto was extremely exhausted. Sweat pouring everywhere from his body, he took a shower and collapsed on his couch. Before he could even relax, his stomach made a loud growl and he cursed for himself as he sat up again. Fixing the towel around his waist, he searched through his apartment for something edible. When he was done, he had found nothing and there was water everywhere. Drying himself, he put on black shorts and a white t-shirt before he headed towards the grocery store.

He really needed to stop doing this to himself; he looked like a moron everytime… Naruto smirked to himself as he went inside. There really was no wonder why the others really thought that he was as stupid as before… He never noticed that he walked by a certain pink haired girl until she shouted his name. He stopped and turned his head slightly.

"Hey Sakura, didn't see you. See ya tomorrow…"

Sakura stared after him in disbelief as he disappeared around the corner to get his groceries. He hadn't even noticed her! Let alone stop and try to get her attention… Believing he was up to something, she sneaked up and took a look around the corner. He was trying to reach a tin can he barley could touch. As he stretched himself to his limit, the t-shirt slid up. Sakura couldn't help but bluish when she noticed his toned stomach, the abs clearly showing. She withdrew herself from the corner and leaned against the shelf on the other side.

Her heart was beating like hell and she took a deep breath. What if he had caught her starring at him that moment? That wouldn't have looked good at all… He could get… Ideas… Or worse, he would drag it up everytime she called him a pervert. She took a peak again, deciding that he wasn't up to something the instant he was in sight again. He was further away, this time holding a bag in his hands. His skin looked tan, he had evidently been out a lot currently. The blond hair made it look rather nice and inviting… She bit herself in the tongue and decided she would go out now and find Sasuke. What was she thinking? She would never like anyone other than Sasuke…

Somehow, the thought wasn't to comforting. Naruto paid for his groceries and headed back to his apartment, almost drooling now at the thought of food. Just as he was about to open the door, a voice startled him and he whirled around. Standing behind him reading as usual, Kakashi gave him a nod.

"Yo."

Narutos stomach answered for him, and he made a face. He could have sworn that Kakashi smirked under his goddamn mask.

"Naruto, I believed that you had learned your lesson by now. Apparently, I was wrong."

Naruto gave him a dark look, scowling.

"I don't have time to go shopping during the week unlike the girls… And if that's the reason you came here, holding me here from my food I will burn that book of yours…"

Kakashis eyes widened and with a snap, the book was closed.

"That was not funny. But your suspicion are correct. I merely came to make sure you would come to the party tomorrow."

Giving the older man a surprised look, Naruto put the other bag down as well.

"…And, give you some advice. Don't ruin the party with some prank…"

"I stopped with that thing years ago…"

"… and try to open your eyes for once."

Naruto blinked, this time completely dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

Sighing, Kakashi made a small gesture.

"You might notice things you have missed before. It eludes me even to this day…"

And in a puff of smoke he was gone, leaving Naruto totally clueless. After a few minutes, he still couldn't figure out what Kakashi meant and went inside to finally prepare his long awaited meal… In the meantime, a few blocks away, Kakashi reappeared outside a apartment. A woman was waiting for him, giving him a stern look once she noticed him carrying the familiar book.

"How did it go?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"Good I suppose. He's going. Don't give me that look Kurenai."

She stepped closer, poking him hard in the chest.

"If I know you, you probably gave him some cryptict advice he didn't even understand. And you really need to get rid of that godforsaken book!"

Kakashi glanced down at his beloved Icha Icha Paradise, sighing longingly.

"Don't worry, he will understand. It would have been to easy if I just told him you now…"

Kurenai gave him one last look, the she headed down the street. When he didn't follow she turned.

"Aren't you coming?"

Kakashi glanced up the street towards Narutos apartment, although he couldn't se it. Then he followed Kurenai, praying to the gods that he would finally notice what everyone else saw...

**End Part one**

**To be continued in Part two: Preparation**


	2. Part two: Preparations

_Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming! _

_Enjoy!_

**The Party**

**Part two: Preparations**

A tension had settled over Konoha, looming over the citizens despite the sudden heat wave that had stricken the village. Even though it was unbearable hot, it couldn't get the party from the minds of the younger ones. The preparations continued, only slowing down by minutes for some well-needed water breaks. Lying on his usual spot under the shadow of the tree, Naruto gazed up at the cloud free sky.

He was sweating so much that his clothes were soaked, but he could care less. He had just been working out for the past three hours and had now decided that he needed some rest. His mind was rushing, too much was going on and he tried to organize the mess in his head. The heat was not helping. It was also nearing lunchtime, but food was the last thing on his mind. Stroking some sweat from his forehead, he sat up and sighed.

What had Kakashi meant yesterday? Couldn't he just have told him instead of playing with him?! Clenching his fist, Naruto hit the ground.

"Damn… '… and try to open your eyes for once.' What the hell did he mean by that?"

Maybe Kakashi just wanted to mess with him? There definitely was something going on here, and since it involved him he had to find out somehow. But that wasn't the only thing that seemed to replay in his mind…

"_Naruto-kun…"_

_He closed his eyes._

"_I will never get married Hinata. No one will ever notice me for… me."_

_Hinata began to blush furiously, and thanked the gods that he had closed his eyes._

"_I… I… I do."_

He shrugged, there was too much to think about right now. Maybe he just needed some lunch? His stomach seemed to agree as it gave off a growl, and after heading home and taking a quick shower he began to prepare some lunch. Just as he was about to chop some carrots a loud knock came from the door. Naruto dropped the knife on the bench in surprise and went to open the door. Narutos eyes widened.

"Kakashi? What the hell?"

He could have sworn that the copy ninja had a smug look on his face. Naruto clenched his fist, trying to control himself.

"What did you mean yesterday?! Tell me now!"

Kakashi just held up his hands in a quick gesture, then he grabbed Narutos shoulder and guided him inside. Spechless, Naruto was lead to his small wardrobe.

"Now, what are you gonna wear tonight? Show me."

Momentarily forgetting his anger toward his former sensei, he realised that he hadn't given that any thought at all. He blinked.

"Uh… I don't…"

Kakashi smacked his hands together so loud that Naruto jumped at the sudden sound. The he grabbed the paralysed blonde and began to drag him outside.

"Good! Then come here we must prepare you and the other guys for tonight. You're all coming with me."

Kakashi didn't stop until they were outside some clothes shop, and as he let go of Naruto he wiped some sweat of his face. He gave Naruto a look.

"Rather hot today… Don't you agree?"

"……"

"Yeah, I thought so."

Naruto calmed himself down and gave him a death glare.

"So, you dragged me all the way here just to taunt me or something? I don't have any money! And why are we outside? It's… hot…"

He stopped his rambling as he saw the guys coming over. But it wasn't any of them that had caught his attention, it was Hinata! She was wearing black shorts, and a small shirt. He had never seen her in such revealing clothes, even if those weren't so dared compared to what most of the girls used to wear. He looked up, square in her face. She blushed and quickly averted her gaze, and all of a sudden Naruto found himself a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey idiot! What's with the face?"

Naruto shook himself out off it and gave Kiba a grin.

"I saw your face that's what!"

Shikamaru gave him a look, shifting to his usual lazy posture.

"That was lame."

Sasuke snorted, shifting his arms. Naruto sighed.

"Hey guys… Hinata, what are you doing here? I know we guys sucks at shopping…"

She flinched when he mentioned her name and she looked down, as she crossed her arms over her chest as if to cover herself up.

"I… I p-promised Sakura… I w-would shop with h-her… "

Shino corrected his glasses as he turned to Kakashi, leaning forwards slightly.

"I assume you wanted to tell us something important, since you so urgently called us here."

Kakashi twitched slightly as he could here an undertone of a threat in the young mans voice. As if to reinforce this fact, his insects buzzed slightly. Kakashi explained that he had called them for a much needed shopping. Naruto inched closer to Hinata, giving Shino a look.

"Oi, whats up with Shino? He is a bit more creepy than usual I would say…"

Hinata blushed, and began to fidget a little.

"I… He… "

Kiba smirked and leaned in to join their conversation, with a smug look on his tattooed face.

"Apparently, he was with a girl… Imagine bug man, with a girl!"

Hinata looked away as Kiba broke out laughing, but Naruto froze. He turned away from them, and began to walk inside. He couldn't quite get the sad tone from his voice as he shouted out to the rest of the guys.

"Let's get this over with! Kakashi, you owe me!"

For a second, they all stood rooted to the spot. Some confused in the sudden change in Naruto, some in the sudden realisation. Hinata's gaze fell to the ground as she clutched for her heart. Pain had filled her chest, and she did her best to fight off the impulse to run up and hug Naruto and exclaim her love to him.

"Naruto-kun…"

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke who was unprepared and dragged him inside.

"Yo! Let's go, I don't have all morning."

Sasuke tried to lose his senseis gripp but gave up and crossed hims arms with a sour look on his face.

"You're just going to read Icha Icha Paradise again, are you?"

Hinata decided to come with them inside, since she was so worried about Naruto. She found him standing beside a table with t-shirts. He was holding a yellow one up, absently inspecting it. Hinata stopped and just observed him. Clearly, he was thinking about something, because he never let go off the t-shirt, just kept starring at it. She couldn't take it anymore, he looked so sad.

"N-Naruto-kun… A-are you alright?"

He flinched and quickly turned his head in her direction, causing her too involuntarily take a step back. His eyes had a frantic look to them, and she blinked. Naruto found himself surprised as he starred at Hinata, and tried to compose himself. Forcing a smile, he dropped the shirt.

"Of course! Heh, I was just… Couldn't decide."

For a moment, he had been so absorbed in himself, his self pity, that he hadn't noticed her presence. He cursed for himself, trying to sort out the chaos in his mind. Why was he suddenly feeling nervous? He didn't wan't to embarrass himself in front of Hinata, the thought was unbearable! And he didn't want her to worry either… Wait, she was worried??

"Naruto!! T-shirts are not appropriate… At least not those. Come here!"

Naruto screamed as Kakashi grabbed him from behind and threw him over the store, landing on Sasuke.

"Get off me, you lowlife!"

Naruto rubbed his head and quickly got off.

"Oi! It wasn't my fault ugly! Sensei just threw me without warning!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he dusted off himself.

"And you call yourself a ninja? Pfe!"

Kiba, who had been standing beside Sasuke, smirked.

"Yeah, like when Kakashi grabbed you?"

All three off them suddenly turned as a scream was heard from the corner of the shop. Neji was holding Lee, who was trying to get away.

"Sorry my friend! It was just a friendly advice!"

Naruto perked up and gestured towards his green friend.

"Oi! Neji, what did he do?"

Neji gritted his teeth and growled.

"He… Wanted… Me… To.. try… spandex!"

Kiba broke down laughing, and Neji tightened his gripp on Lee whom yelped. Kakashi strolled over and bent away his fingers from the terrified teen.

"Lee, you should now better. Neji, don't attack your team mates recklessly."

Kiba snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, especially not when they are as smart as Naruto."

Kakashi went over to Kiba, whom gulped.

"Well, shall we start with you then Kiba?"

One by one, Kakashi 'helped' the guys with clothes, and lastly he grabbed Naruto whom watched as Hinata left. The copy ninja smiled under his mask as he noticed the boys sullen faces.

"Cheer up! Let's go eat when I'm finished with Naruto!"

Hinata wished that she could have stayed and seen Naruto, but she had promised Sakura and she would not go back on a promise. The pink girl was standing outside, and Hinata smiled when she saw all the girls and her eyes suddenly widened.

"Temari?"

The sand girl smirked.

"Yes, the sand has arrived. We got invitations too you know."

Hinata nodded, and Sakura gave her a suspicious look.

"Why where you in that store? Isn't that mens clothing?"

Hinata blushed and looked down on the ground.

"Uhm… W-well, I h-had nothing to d-do…"

Ino laughed and smacked Sakura on her back.

"Come on forehead! Let's go, why should we stand here? Let's shop girls, we have men to catch!"

Giving Ino a look, they all headed towards the perfect shop. Sakura gave a last glance back at the store, and then shrugged. She couldn't understand it, why was she so suspicious towards Hinata all of a sudden? Was she really worried that Hinata would talk to Naruto? No, she loved Sasuke… Then, why had she been thinking such… odd thoughts about him since that incident in the grocery store? And Naruto really loved her… He had done so since school. Maybe… No, not Naruto!

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Eh?"

She stopped and blinked. She had almost missed them as they entered a store. Was she really thinking that deep? Ino winked at her.

"If you're that distracted it will be no match for me to win Sasuke over you know!"

Suddenly, Sakura felt fear rip through her body. And it wasn't because of Ino's comment; it was because, she didn't care. She snapped back, as she was filled with anger at herself. She did love Sasuke!

"You will se Ino-pig! Just you wait and see!"

Marching inside, Sakura frantically tried to find something sexy. She would have Sasuke, and all would be fine! Wasn't this what she had wanted for years? Soemthing red caught her sight, and she found herself starring at a simple, yet perfect short dress. The straps were thin, and she would show off some cleavage in that dress. She smiled in triumph as she grabbed it. Tenten eyed her dress.

"That was quick Sakura. I hope I will find something good too."

She smiled back at Tenten and nodded.

"I'm sure you will. This shop is great! Find something good and we will go change!"

Hinata glanced over at Sakura and Tenten, and sighed in defeat. Naruto would never look at her if the others choose such dresses… And she wasn't as beautiful or nearly as good as the others… She didn't deserve him either way. Then, a hand on her shoulder made her drop the shirt she was currently holding. Temari and Ino were standing beside her.

"Need some help?"

Hinata was just about to answer Temari when Ino held her hand over her mouth. Hinatas eyes widened.

"Yes, you do! Come here!"

While Ino dragged Hinata around, Temari grabbed some dresses and then headed for the changing room. With a fearful expression, she was cornered… As she began to change, her thoughts drifted to Naruto and what he would say when he saw her in something like this. With a hand on her heart, she stopped for a moment and cast a glance at herself in the mirror as she whispered;

"Naruto-kun…"

At the same time, Kakashis group left the shop and headed for a place to eat. Since it was still a few hours left, the boys kept forgetting about the night and actually enjoyed themselves for a while except for Neji and Naruto. When Naruto had finished his first meal, he went over to the buffet to get a second portion. Absently he put some random food on his plate, before he was stopped by a nudge. He shook his head and discovered Neji was standing beside him, with an empty plate.

As he began to talk, he picked out some food he wanted.

"You're more depressed than I am. Why?"

Naruto laughed. Then he gave Neji a look that the he would never forget. Naruto was grinning madly, but his eyes was filled with an indescribable pain.

"Who would ever want to marry a freak like me huh? All they see is the kyuubi. I know it's your party… Which's makes it even more obvious. I will attend every party but never have my own."

Neji blinked, clearly surprised but at the same time not.

"You guys don't see it, because you can have someone that will stand by you. I can't. You should be happy."

Neji was to chocked to say anything as Naruto left his plate and left. To late he screamed after him;

"You're wrong! There is someone… Damn, you really are dense!"

Neji blinked, and realised that he had done something really out of his character. With a small smile he shook his head.

"Naruto, you really have some weird impact on people… I hope Hinata finally get her feelings off her chest this time."

Ashe sat down with the others, he calmly began to eat. Soon, everyone at the table was starring at him. Sasuke eyed him carefully, noticing the sudden change in his mood. The Uchiha heir was confused, wasn't he angry about the marriage thing a second ago?

"Kakashi, you have to take Narutos stuff to his apartment. He had to leave."

Kakashi lowered his book and peered at Neji.

"Oh? Sasuke, you take his stuff."

"WHAT!?"

"I have an important meeting with Kurenai."

Sasuke glared at his former sensei.

"No."

Kakashi turned his eye towards Lee.

"Then you will train with Lee."

Before Lee could open his mouth, Sasuke slammed his hand on the table.

"I'll do it."

Kakashi disappeared behind his book, currently deep in thoughts. There had definitely been some progress… Maybe. He sure as hell had starred at Hinata, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. If nothing would happen… There was always that wonderful little plan B. Kakashi smirked.

**End Part two**

**To be continued in Part three: Calm before the storm**


	3. Part three: Calm before the storm

_Here goes! I'm so happy I found my inspiration again. Thank you!_

_Enjoy, and please review!_

**The Party**

**Part three: Calm before the storm**

In the midst of the heat, Kakashi strolled down the street fully clothed as usual while lazily reading his favourite book. While the copy ninja appeared to be very relaxed, he was not. There were several things that had occurred to him, while he had processed the events during his shopping trip with the guys. Facing different possibilities in his mind, he also wondered if it would be wise to tell Kurenai about little plan B?

She was a very unpredictable woman, almost scary sometimes. Kurenai was slightly overprotective as well, especially when it came to Hinata Hyuuga. But… Would she like it or not?

"How did it go?"

Kakashi stopped and lowered his book, starring at Kurenai while masking his surprise.

"Ah, the little trip you forced me on? Well, I would say it went rather well."

She smiled and inched closer to him. He felt a pang of sudden nervousness, but ignored it. Did she move differently? Shrugging, he waited for her to continue.

"And Naruto?"

He nodded slightly.

"I think Hinata has caught his attention finally, but I am unsure whether or not he has realised it yet. He seemed more quiet than usual; I would guess this issue is bothering him."

Kakashi could have sworn he saw worry flash through Kurenais red eyes, and he realised that this was a perfect opportunity to present his plan B if he played his cards right.

"If it wont proceed, I have a plan B."

Kurenais eyes brightened and she inched even closer. Kakashi felt slightly uncomfortable, but tried to ignore it.

"Tell me."

He grinned under his mask.

"Ah well, for that I would need some 'ingredients'..."

Over at Narutos apartment, Sasuke managed to put the stuff down and violently knock on his door.

"Naruto you bastard! Open the good damn door!"

It took a few seconds and Naruto opened, a fake smile on his face.

"What? Miss me already Sasuke?"

Eyeing him carefully, Sasuke handed him the stuff.

"You forgot your clothes... Naruto, you're more dense than usual that much is obvious! Why the hell is this bothering you so much? I would kill to be in your clothes to get Sa... ehrm, get the girls off my back."

Naruto sighed and smacked his forehead.

"I promise you wouldn't say that if you were. Thanks."

Naruto tried to close the door when Sasuke put his foot in the way.

"I guess I have no choice. Naruto, I'm going to beat some sense into you..."

Naruto gave him a surprised look but shrugged.

"Why?"

That was it. Sasuke punched him in the face, and Naruto flew through the apartment, the clothes flying all over the place.

"OK, I don't know who you are but you're definitely not Naruto! That's a real crappy imitation! He never gives up, and he certainly doesn't sulk!"

Narutp rubbed his cheek, starring wide eyed at Sasuke. Then, he looked down, hiding his smile.

"You're right..."

Sasuke gave him a glare.

"Damn right. And by the way, you owe me. Kakashi threatened me with Lee to get you the stuff."

Naruto chuckled.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive!"

Sasuke blinked. Naruto realised he had used a 'hard' word and grinned.

"What? Kakashi says that all the time..."

Sasuke was about to go when Narutos voice momentarily stopped him.

"Sakura really loves you ya know. I haven't the slightest glimpse of a chance... This time, you have won."

Sasuke flinched as the door slammed close. He stood still for a while, actually thinking over Narutos words before he decided to head home. Naruto found himself in a good mood, feeling a little encouraged by Sasukes words. That bastard cared for him after all... In his own way at least. Sitting down on his couch, his thoughts drifted... He found himself wondering which people who would hook up. Well, Sakura and Sasuke was a given, so was Temari and Shikamaru. Hhmm... Neji would probably go for Tenten.

Ino... Was she still into Sasuke? Maybe Sasuke would choose her and Sakura would end up with Lee in the end? Kiba... He liked Hinata. Who would she... He felt a stab of pain at the thought of them together. Why... He realised that he had felt nothing like this when he had thought of Sakura and Sasuke together. Had he begun to care for Hinata?!

"Gaaah!"

He felt frustrated, he really needed to clear his head. Deciding that he would go to train, he took off and found himself feeling excited. Yes, the best was when he could indulge in training and forget everything... Afterwards, he lay down on the grass, gasping for air in the heat. Maybe he really had overdone it this time?

"Ughh..."

Damn, he was really thirsty... Was the sky spinning? Naruto coughed, trying to move his body. Wait, was everything becoming dark? Naruto felt himself slowly lose consciousness, and before everything went black he could have sworn he heard a gentle voice.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

He came to it when something cold was splashed on his face. He smiled.

"Water..."

Had someone his head in their lap?? A cup was pushed against his lips, and he drank greedily. After a few minutes, he began to came too and looked up. A blushing Hinata was gazing down at him, and he found himself blush.

"Ahh... Hehehe, thanks Hinata. I should have taken more water with me..."

She suddenly hugged him hard.

"Naruto! I was so worried about you, I thought..."

She let go quickly and blushed even more.

"I... I'm sorry!!"

He only smiled at her.

"Well, I didn't really mind. Thank you. What were you doing here anyway?"

She looked away in embarrassment.

"Well... I know y-you c-come here t-too train, and... I... I j-just w-wanted to know... I-if you were ok!"

He closed his eyes, and felt himself go warm on the inside. She really cared about him...

"Thank you Hinata. I could have died if it weren't for you..."

She blinked away tears, glad he couldn't see it.

"Hinata? Is it ok if I lay like this for a bit longer until I can stand up?"

Sakura would have pushed him away by now... He almost excepted the same treatment from Hinata but she nodded.

"Yes... Rest as long as you wish."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Hey Hinata... You didn't stutter as much!"

Her eyes widened.

"I... I d-didn't'?"

He smiled.

"You're making progress!"

They fell silent, and both found themselves starring up at the sky. Hinata felt like she could take on anything, she was so happy she could have died right there! Naruto was experiencing something like it, although he was far from aware of it. He found himself calm, relaxed and for some reason... Very happy to be lying there having his head on Hinatas lap.

"Hinata!! Are you up there?"

She almost jumped, and Naruto sat up. He suddenly remembered that he was drenched in sweat.

"Erhh... Sorry about being sweaty and all. And thanks, gotta go now so I can prepare for tonight! Thank you!"¨

He rushed away, leaving a disappointed Hinata behind. She sighed, and decided that she would treasure this moment for the rest of her life. Ino came running, and stopped to wipe some sweat from her forehead.

"Geez, what are you doing here? You promised we would fix each other up for tonight!"

Hinata stood up, brushing off the dirt.

"Sorry... I-I forgot the time..."

Ino shrugged.

"No worries, Sakura is late so it doesn't matter. Come on, everyone is at my place."

Hinata nodded. Ino took a good look at her as they began to walk.

"You look flushed... Did something happen?"

She quickly shook her head.

"I needed a rest... I-it was s-so warm..."

Ino nodded and gave her a big smile, clasping her hands togheter.

"Whatever. You need a shower and a good fix for tonight! I'm gonna transform you completely..."

Hinata didn't like the sound of that, and decided to sneak away. Ino grabbed her.

"Oh no, I have looked forward to this!!"

Hinata gulped. Meanwhile, Naruto was finally getting into the shower. He sighed in pleasure as the cold water washed over him, cooling him down pleasantly. Washing his hair, he absently minded massaged in the schampoo. He couldn't stop thinking of how he woke up and saw Hinatas face... What was that feeling? She had saved his life of course, but... He was so surprised she didn't treat him like Sakura and the other girls did. Come to think of it, Hinata had always been kind to him...

Turning off the shower, he walked into the living room, one towel tied around his waist and scrubbing his hair with the other. There was a knock on his door, and he looked up in surprise. Who could it be at a time like this? It certainly couldn't be a girl, they really used every little minute to put on make up and stuff. He couldn't for all the world understand their obsession with their looks. Then, it could only be Kakashi... He sighed and went for the door.

"What do you..."

He stopped in surprise and blinked, still holding the towel to his head.

"Ehh? Sakura!"

Found herself in shock, starring at the almost naked Naruto. She greedily took in the details of his body, memorizing every muscle. His tanned skin, his blue eyes, that wet blonde hair... She blushed and just stood there, terrified at herself for suddenly feeling an incredible impulse to touch him!

"Aah, hehe... Naruto! Hi!"

Her inner self was screaming in delight at his body, while Sakura had no clue at what she would do. Why was she here in the first place...

"Sakura, aren't you supposed to do... You know, girl stuff right now?"

She nodded quickly, now remembering why she had come to her relief.

"Yes... I just wanted to make sure you would come tonight!"

Naruto laughed.

"Well, of course! Heh, sorry about myself, haven't directly been in the mood lately. It's alright now though!"

Liar, he thought to himself. Sakura did seem to buy it though, and smiled. Then, he discovered a gleam in her eyes he had never seen before... Weird. He wasn't sure he liked it.

"Ok, good! Well, I have to go to Ino now... See you tonight!"

She practically ran away, and Naruto stared after her with a baffled expression. He sighed, and walked in again. He put on his new clothes, a pair of black lose sitting black jeans and a white tight t-shirt. Over it he had a black blazer, and he had to admit to himself it looked good as he put some wax in his hair. Chosing a black leather belt to that, he nodded. That was enough, why should one lay more time than necessary. There was yet again a knock on his door, and when he opened he found Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba standing there, all with huge grins on their faces.

Naruto gave them a questioning look.

"Ok..?"

Kiba had a dark grey blazer, with loose fitting jeans and a red t-shirt under. Shikamaru had chosen dark green colors, and was surely buy the girls standards looking very handsome. Sasuke had a royal blue shirt, with black pants to that. Said person grabbed Naruto.

"We have a last mission from Kakashi before the party."

Naruto locked his apartment and peered at them curiosly.

"What?"

Kiba snickered.

"I'm sure Neji's gonna love this... We are to capture Lee and give him an extreme makeover, no explanations needed."

Naruto joined in the evil laughter and the group took off. They found their pray walking down the street in Konoha, looking to be in deep thought as he seemed to be talking to himself. Sasuke took the command.

"Right, we take him to my place, Kakashi is there waiting. Let's jump on him all at the time. Go!"

Poor Lee never had a chance to even blink as four guys crashed down on him, teleporting him to Sasukes place. Kakashi was sitting on Sasukes bed as they all appeard with the unconscious Lee at their feet, chuckling at the site.

"Oh, this will be entertaining..."

Naruto gave his sensei a look.

"Gai will probably kill you for this..."

Kakashi nodded.

"His expression will be worth it, I shall take a picture of it."

They made sure to bind Lee before they shook him to life. As he came to, he gulped as he saw their predatory looks.

"Uh, guys... What in the youth..."

Kiba took out a sissor.

"Time for a little makeover Lee. We have to make sure you get girls ya know..."

Lee shivered in fear and the guys dived down on him like hawks as Kakashi documented the whole process. When they had cut his hair, Naruto chuckled.

"And now the grand finale... No more bushy eyebrows!"

Lee screamed. At the same time, Ino looked out the window, currently holding a strand of Sakuras hair. Sakura looked up at Ino.

"What? Why did you stop?"

Ino shrugged.

"I just got a feeling, and I thought I heard something but oh well... More hairspray, or what do you say Temari?"

Back with the guys, they proudly stepped back and congratulated themselves. Kakashi whistled.

"Very nice... I'm sure he will get someone's attention now..."

Kiba snickered.

"It wasn't that he didn't get attention... It was the wrong attention."

Kakashi nodded absently as he returned to his book.

"True."

Lee looked at himself in the mirror, and made a humphing move.

"Oh yah! The youth is sexy!"

The guys looked away, while Sasuke slapped himself in the face.

"Lee... Drop that move, or no one will even go near you."

Shikamaru yawned.

"Hey, it's really a drag but we have to go now."

They all nodded.

"Right! See ya later Kakashi!"

As the guys left, Kakashi snickered.

"Hehe, sooner than you think... "

He transported himself to his and Kurenais meeting place, and found her waiting for him.

"Well?"

Kakashi gave her a thumb up.

"Mission accomplished, They took care of Lee. Gai's gonna get a heart attack that's for sure..."

Kurenai smiled in amusement.

"That's good to hear, then I take it they succeeded. Now, how about infiltrating that little party to make sure everything goes according to our plans?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Ladies first."

**End Part ****three**

**To be continued in Part ****four: The storm of the century**


End file.
